1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rail clamps used to support and maintain the position of rails used to guide objects down a predetermined path. The versatile rail guide clamp is particularly useful in manufacturing systems, such as assembly line and conveyor belt systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Guide rails are commonly used in conveyor systems to guide objects down a predetermined path. The rails prevent the objects from moving laterally off a track or belt. It is common practice to use clamps to position and support the guide rails. Guide rail support assemblies in current use have a number of disadvantages. For example, one-piece clamps must be manufactured out of a flexible material which often does not provide adequate support for the guide rail. Due to the flexible material utilized to manufacture the unitary clamp, a guide rail may not be securely held by the clamp, allowing the rail to undesirably pivot within the grip of the clamp.
Another currently available guide rail clamp consists of separate top and bottom clamp halves, fastened together by a pair of bolts. Such guide rail clamp devices have a main rectangular bore extending therethrough in orthogonal relation to the axis of the clamp grips. The rectangular bore is adapted to receive a flat support bar. The height of the clamp may be adjusted by sliding the clamp relative to the flat, rectangular support bar. This prior art clamp, however, is limited to receiving only flat support bars, and is not capable of receiving cylindrical support rods. Thus, these prior art rail clamps can not be used in conjunction with cross-blocks or in other applications where cylindrical support rods are used.
A guide rail clamp for gripping and supporting a guide rail that is easy to use and can accommodate a variety of support bar shapes would be of great benefit.